Your heart remember things that your mind forgets
by YoureTheOne
Summary: Sam returns after running way in the end of 612, and after she returns Lucas brings Jamie over to Brooke for a sleepover, and when Jamie asked them a question, Lucas tries to convince Brooke about how much he really did love her in high school.
1. Chapter 1

"Brooke?" Sam said crying in the doorway and Brooke turned around and caught her eyes.

"Sam?" Brooke asked as she started walking up to her and Sam was ready to be yelled at or for Brooke to tell her she shouldn't have come back, but instead Brooke started crying and wrapped her arms around her, Sam didn't usually show vulnerability, but after she had bonded with Brooke she had shown in more than she would admit and now was no exception as she cried into Brooke's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry" She muttered.

"It's okay, I should have gone after you" Brooke said "Or actually I shouldn't have let you go out that door in the first place" and then she broke their hug so she could look into Sam's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded as she dried her eyes on the back of her sweater sleeve.

"Come on" Brooke said and followed Sam to the coach and didn't bother to ask her about the guy who had attacked her or where she had been, because the most important thing right _now _was that she was back and that she was safe.

"You want anything?" Brooke asked.

"Don't you want to know where I have been?" Sam asked back.

"Off course I want to know, there's a lot of things I want to know Sam and I expect you to tell me, but not right now" She answered with a small crocked smile.

Sam just nodded and then they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, it's open!" Brooke said as they turned their attention to the door.

"Hey, Haley asked if I could drop off Jamie before-" Lucas stopped the sentence there when he saw that Sam had returned.

"Sam, you're back" He said and Jamie's face lit up at once.

"Sam!" He shouted and ran over to the coach and almost jumped on top of the coach. "I told you she would come back" He said to Brooke who nodded before going over to Lucas.

"When did she-?" Lucas asked curiously and confused at once.

"About 5 minutes ago?" Brooke answered and glanced at her and Jamie talking about some random thing on the coach.

"I'm glad Brooke" Lucas said.

"Yeah me too" Brooke said and smiled up at him. "So how is the wedding planning going?"

"Ehh, as well as it can be I guess" Lucas said. "There's just so much to do"

"Tell me about it" Brooke said, even though she hadn't actually had a wedding off her own, she had organized and helped out Haley with hers, and Lindsay with hers(that didn't end to well because of obvious reasons) and was now helping Peyton with hers.

"I'm sorry we haven't gotten the chance to talk that much lately, it's just so much stuff going on with me and Peyton and you and Sam" Lucas said.

"No need to apologize Lucas, you are finally with the girl of your dreams and off course you won't have that much time for me anymore" She said jokingly and winked up at him.

"Were you two ever in love?" Jamie suddenly asked.

"Why are you asking me that all the time?" Lucas asked.

"Because last time you only said it was complicated and that's not a good enough answer" Jamie said, causing Sam, Brooke and Lucas to laugh. "So were you ever in love with Aunt Brooke?"

"Yeah" Lucas said.

"No" Brooke said and Lucas looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked and he was sure he could hear Sam mutter 'drama' under her breath.

"When?" Jamie asked.

"In high school, it's a long time ago" Lucas said before turning back to Brooke. "What do you mean no?"

"Come on Lucas, you were always in love with Peyton Sawyer, you've said it yourself and you can see it in your books that I was just…" Brooke thought about the right word to use "A distraction you can say, you only thought you were in love with me because well… You were a teenager" Brooke said with a laugh, but Lucas expression was dead serious.

"That's not true Brooke, I really did-"

"No need for explanations Luke" Brooke said.

"How can you think that, after my extremely embarrassing speeches?" Lucas argued and Jamie and Sam exchanged looks to each other as they walked into Sam's bedroom, going unnoticed by Lucas and Brooke. "I was head over heels in love with you" He shrugged by his own girlish words.

"We are not having this conversation when you are getting married Lucas!" Brooke said and waved a hand in front of her face.

"I am just saying that I _was _in love with you" Lucas said with a defensive tone in his voice, feeling like he had to prove something.

"Is this because you are insecure again?" Brooke asked. "Because you kissed Peyton before you went off and proposed to Lindsay and maybe you are just nervous about the wedding"

"Can you stop flatter yourself?" Lucas said in a laugh, he didn't say it to mean, he just wanted to make out his point. "I am not in love with you now, but I was then Brooke"

"Fine, fine" Brooke said, not very convincing.

"You still don't believe me?"

"Look Lucas, I know that you cared about me and that you liked me, but there is a big difference between liking and loving, and you changed your mind a lot in high school just so you know" Brooke said and started laughing, Lucas laughed slightly as well, it was true after all.

"All I'm saying is that, you said you wanted to be with me and not Peyton, but I think it was under 6 months later you and Peyton were together" And Lucas was about to interrupt her but she continued on "And you said to Peyton that you wanted me to stand next to you when all your dreams came true, but who was it you really wanted? Peyton" She continued. "And that's okay!"

"You were just meant to be" she finished with a happy sigh.

"But-"

"You were" Brooke argued and then just looked into Luke's eyes, her former boyfriend, the man who had helped her out with Angie and the guy who's shoulder she had been crying on when she left and now one of her best friends.

"Now go to your fiancé Luke, I'm sure she misses you" Brooke said and practically pushed Lucas out the door.

"Okay, see you later…" Lucas said and Brooke turned around to go into Sam's room "Pretty girl"

Brooke's eyes widened and she turned around to face him, but he was already out the door, and she couldn't help but stop the smile that was spreading across her face as Sam and Jamie came back inside the living room.

"Is the chick flick moment over?" Sam asked and Brooke laughed.

"It was not a chick flick moment, we were just talking"

"Do you miss Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked.

"He's still here Jamie" Brooke said with a smile.

"Why would she anyway?" Sam asked. "You have a killer house and like gazillion dollars, you don't need a guy Brooke" She said while placing her hands on her hips and smiling down at Jamie and whispered: "Let's make you a sandwich"

Brooke stood in the same spot as she thought about what Sam had just said and then she whispered low so Sam and Jamie wouldn't hear her:

"And Lucas Scott is the one boy I might have lost it all for"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I think some of you have thought that this was going to be a long story, but it's only supposed to be one chapter! Sorry you guys, but most probably **I will** make a long brucas story someday so subscribe to me or something like that if you want to read them!

THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of your reviews! :)


End file.
